Traitez-moi en adulte !
by FolledeGleeAlorsJ'Ecris
Summary: Rogue pousse Hermione à bout, mais cette dernière est décidée à ne plus se laisser faire. Venez lire ;) Rogue à survécu à la guerre, il a gardé une grosse cicatrice. Rating M pour la suite.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je me lance dans une fiction Hermione/Severus. Je trouve pas que Severus soit beau, mais il est clair qu'il dégage quelque chose, et depuis que j'ai vu le dernier film (et les reliques de la mort partie 2), je suis un peu obsédée par lui, depuis que j'ai appris que finalement il était réellement gentil. Voilà !

Merci à ceux qui lisent, ça fait toujours plaisir, laissez une trace de votre passage :

/!\ Je vous remercie pour les reviews, et merci à ceux qui m'ont fait remarqué mes erreurs. Ca n'arrive pas souvent, c'est juste que j'ai écrit ce chapitre très rapidement parce que j'étais super fatiguée car j'ai une Rhino-Trachéite, donc c'est pas top, j'ai pas trop la pêche, mais promis, ça n'arrivera plus :)

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de poster sans relire, je suis une insatisfaite, donc vous imaginez la chose, mais j'ai à tout prix voulu poster le chapitre, coûte que coûte pour lancer réellement l'histoire, car ça fait quelque temps que j'y pense mais jamais je n'ai réussi à me lancer.

En tout cas merci, ça prouve que vous lisez attentivement :)

Le chapitre a été modifié, et ne comporte plus de fautes de frappe ni de mauvaises tournures de phrases. Normalement... ;) /!\

* * *

Le cours de Potion. C'était LE cours qui agaçait les élèves de Poudlard. Non pas que le contenu soit ennuyeux, non, le problème était ailleurs. En effet, le Professeur Rogue était un des plus sombres enseignants de Poudlard. Il éprouvait beaucoup de mépris pour ses élèves et se montrait parfois agressif. Alors pour les septièmes années, ce cours était un des plus silencieux.

"Si l'on rajoute de la fleur de lavande au tout, qu'est-ce que l'on obtient ?" demanda le professeur, regardant sa classe avec indifférence.

Personne n'osait répondre. Personne à part Hermione qui restait le bras tendu vers le plafond.

"Weasley et Potter, silence !" lança-t-il, furieux. "Miss Granger."

"On obtient un élixir de jeunesse."

"En êtes-vous sûre ?"

"Je...Oui."

_Pourquoi pose-t-il ce genre de questions ? _se demanda-t-elle.

"Monsieur Weasley, est-ce que Miss Granger a raison ?"

"Je...Je ne sais pas Monsieur."

"Avez-vous même écouté la réponse de votre camarade ?"

"C'est à dire que-"

"Taisez-vous ! Si vous discutiez un peu moins avec Potter, vous auriez la réponse."

"Alors c'est la bonne réponse ou pas ?" intervint Seamus.

"On ne m'interromp pas, Monsieur Finnigan ! Je retire dix points à Gryffondor."

"Pardon Professeur." finit Seamus.

"Implorer mon pardon ne changera rien, les points sont enlevés."

"Où est-ce qu'il l'a vu l'implorer ?" chuchota Ron à Harry.

"Weasley ! Si jamais je dois vous refaire une remarque, je vous change tout de suite en lutin."

Ron déglutit et se tût.

"Professeur ?"

"Miss Granger."

"Quelle est la réponse ?"

"Miss Je-sais-tout veut savoir si elle a fait une erreur. Votre réponse est correcte. Et enlevez moi ce sourire idiot de votre visage."

La fin du cours arriva, et les élèves sortirent de la salle. Tous sauf Hermione. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, elle s'avança vers le bureau de son enseignant.

"Professeur Rogue."

"Que faites-vous encore là ?"

"Ecoutez, je...je ne voulais pas le dire devant les autres, mais..." elle s'exprimait en regardant le sol, ayant trop peur d'être fourdroyée par le regard noir de Rogue. "Je n'aime pas quand vous m'appelez Miss Je-sais-tout."

"Et alors ?"

"J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez."

"On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut Miss Granger. Je suis aussi mal loti que vous."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi, je ne vous donne pas de surno-"

"Peut-être, mais chaque jour je dois vous voir, alors que je n'en éprouve en aucun cas l'envie, voyez-vous."

"Vous êtes un homme af-"

"Sortez à présent."

"J'ai 18 ans, traitez-moi en adulte !" dit-elle relevant les yeux pour regarder Rogue.

"Comportez-vous en adulte !" dit-il plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

"Vous êtes simplement dé-"

"Sortez Miss Granger." dit-il calmement. "Je ne le redirai pas."

"Je vais me plaindre !" dit-elle, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Faites donc Miss Je-sais-tout." finit-il, cynique.

Hermione bouillait. Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Pourtant, elle l'admirait.

Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, tout le monde avait reconnu que Rogue était, avec Harry, la personne à remercier. Severus Rogue avait risqué sa vie en se faisant passer pour un mangemort au service de Voldemort pendant des années, et finalement, il en était ressorti qu'il avait fait ça pour protéger le monde des Sorciers. Depuis, il était celui qui avait tué Dumbledore parce que ce dernier le lui avait ordonné, sachant que son filleul, Draco Malefoy ne le ferait jamais. Pendant quelques temps, il fut célèbre, de part ses actes, mais aussi par sa cicatrice partant du cou jusqu'à l'oreille gauche. Être célèbre ne l'intéressait pas pour autant. Il ignorait les paparazzi, les journalistes, et même lors de conférences de Presse, il ne donnait aucun détail et répondait surtout par 'oui' ou 'non' aux questions. La notoriété retombée, il reprit ses cours. Avoir frôlé la mort ne l'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi aigri, agressif, et son regard était encore plus noir qu'avant. Après les morsures du serpent, c'est Harry qui avait ramené le phénix de Dumbledore afin qu'il verse quelques larmes sur la blessure de Rogue. Il avait remercié le jeune sorcier. "Merci Monsieur Potter. Votre mère...serait fière de vous." Voilà la phrase qu'il lui avait dit. Et depuis, il s'était à nouveau autorisé à malmener Harry Potter, au même titre que les autres élèves.

"Hermione, où étais-tu ?" demanda Harry.

"Je suis allée parler à Rogue."

"Tu n'as pas demandé de devoirs en plus, j'espère !" s'exclama Ron.

"Mais non, idiot !" dit-elle, agacée. "Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de m'affubler de surnoms débiles."

"Et il a dit quoi ?" dirent Harry et Ron en choeur, les yeux écarquillés.

"Il m'a répondu qu'on était tous logés à la même enseigne, car il était obligé de me voir chaque jour alors qu'il ne préfèrerait pas."

"Oh l'enfoiré." dit Ron, laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

"Ron, tu es un imbécile, vraiment."

"Allez, calme toi..." dit Harry, posant sa main sur le bras d'Hermione. "Parfois, frôler la mort change une personne. Pas lui. Il a vu la mort en face, et il est aussi désagréable qu'avant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais j'en ai fini de me laisser faire."

"Tu peux toujours aller te plaindre à la vieille McGonagal." dit Ron.

"Oui, à vrai dire, j'y ai pensé, mais...ça fait enfant d'aller se plaindre. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit."

"C'est bien vrai. McGo est la directrice mais...elle prend toujours le "sujet Rogue" avec des pincettes. On dirait que c'est son petit protégé. Ou alors...ils ont une relation ensemble !" dit Ron, riant aux éclats, suivi de Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" dit Ginny, entrant dans la salle commune.

"Oh, merci tu es là, je commençais à en avoir marre de ces deux-là ! Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour ?"

"Bien sûr. Ron, t'es vraiment un abruti !" lança Ginny.

"Hé ! Et Harry ?!"

"Je lui pardonne tout, c'est mon petit-ami."

"Et moi ton frère ! Ah bravo ! Elle est belle la famille !" dit Ron, alors que les deux filles sortaient de la salle commune.

Une fois dans les couloirs du château :

"Tu as l'air très en colère Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"C'est Rogue, il me rend folle. Il m'humilie devant les autres, et m'appelle 'Miss Je-sais-tout', ça me tue !"

"Mais il fait ça avec tout le monde Mione. Et tu as de la chance, il frappe les garçons parfois."

"Je ne veux plus me laisser faire. C'est terminé."

"Alors tu vas faire quoi ?"

"Lui tenir tête."

"Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?"

"Déjà, pendant les cours, je ne lèverai plus la main."

"Mais ça va faire perdre des points à Gryffondor... Les autres risquent de t'en vouloir."

"Mince, tu as raison ! Bon, je vais le faire une seule fois, histoire de l'irriter, et ensuite, je lèverai la main et le contredirai à chaque chose qu'il dira."

"Le contredire sur quoi ? Hermione, il gère plus que bien sa matière."

"Mmh...Dans ce cas, je ne comprendrai plus les cours."

"Hein ?"

"Je vais poser des questions. Je ne vais faire que ça. Ca devrait le pousser à bout."

"C'est une très bonne idée !"

Le lendemain, cours de Potion, 14 heures.

"Bon, je vais vous donner la recette d'une recette de chance, parce que, chers élèves, vous avez des notes pitoyables, à l'exception de certains d'entre vous."

"Comme qui ?" demanda Hermione, commençant son jeu.

"Miss Granger, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Et levez la main quand vous voulez vous exprimer."

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Monsieur."

"Je vous ai dit de lever la main. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor."

"Je pense que si les notes sont pitoyables, c'est que vos cours ne sont pas très clairs."

"Encore dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et pour ce qui est des cours, ils sont parfaitement clairs, vu qu'une idiote telle que vous arrive à avoir la moyenne à chaque devoir."

"Comment osez-vous !"

"Encore dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, et sachez que vous commencez à me faire perdre patience, Miss Granger."

Hermione décida de se calmer. A présent, il fallait commencer la phase 'je ne comprends rien'.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure :

"Weasley, je vais vous mettre la tête dans votre chaudron si vous continuez à parler ! Bien, maintenant, il faut rajouter un poil de licorne."

Hermione leva la main.

"Miss Granger, ravi de voir que vous levez la main à nouveau." dit-il, sarcastique.

"Je ne comprends pas très bien."

Rogue leva un sourcil.

"C'est parce qu'il n'y à rien à comprendre. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?" dit-il d'un ton froid.

"Hé bien, pourquoi faudrait-il un poil de licorne ?"

"Parce que c'est la recette, et qu'il faut suivre la recette."

"Mais j'ai lu dans un livre qu'un poil de grenouille était plus à même de correspondre à cette potion." dit-elle. Elle riait intérieurement.

"Miss Granger, vous avez déjà croisé une grenouille poilue ?"

"Je crois."

"Et moi je ne crois pas."

"Bon..."

Elle releva la main.

"Quoi encore !"

"Monsieur, vous pourriez rappeler les ingrédients qui ont été mis depuis le début ?"

"N'avez-vous donc pris aucune note depuis le début du cours ?"

Bien sûr qu'elle avait tout pris en note. On parlait d'Hermione Granger tout de même.

"J'ai oublié un ingrédient je pense, mais je ne sais pas lequel."

"Hé bien, il fallait être attentive."

"Vous allez trop vite, Monsieur."

"Miss Granger, ne me poussez pas à bout."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Elle décida que ça suffirait pour le moment. A la fin de l'heure, Hermione, se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie avec Ron et Harry, lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

"Miss Granger, restez un moment." dit le Professeur Rogue.

"Allez-y, je vous rejoins." dit-elle à Harry et Ron.

Elle entra à nouveau dans la pièce, et attendit que les élèves soient tous sortis. Une fois les élèves sortis, Hermione se retrouva face à Rogue, qui ferma la porte, d'un coup de baguette.

"Un problème, professeur ?"

"Vous."

"Moi ?"

"A quoi jouez-vous, Granger."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler."

"Oh si vous savez. Toutes ces questions à propos du cours, alors que vous êtes la meilleure de votre classe, ces remarques sur ma vitesse, alors que d'habitude, il ne manque pas la moindre virgule à votre cours."

"J'ai eu un peu de mal aujourd'hui."

"Vous n'avez eu aucun mal. Vous vouliez me pousser à bout."

"Vous êtes le premier à avoir voulu jouer."

"Pardon ?" dit-il, toujours froid.

"Vous vous adressez à moi comme si vous vous adressiez à un elfe de maison, vous me donnez des surnoms idiots, vous ne m'interrogez que quand personne ne veut répondre à vos questions, et même dans ce cas, vous me regardez de travers, et vous me méprisez."

Il la plaqua d'un coup contre le mur, et s'approcha d'elle très rapidement. Il n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Elle l'observa, ne voulant pas détourner les yeux, puis plongea son regard dans le regard noir et dangereux de son professeur.

"Si je ne me retenais pas..." dit-il, dangereusement.

"Il ne fallait pas me pousser à bout." dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne le disait pas, mais elle avait tout de même extrêmement peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver.

"C'est la dernière fois que je vous préviens, petite impertinente."

Elle essaya de se dégager de l'"étreinte" de Rogue, mais sans succès.

"Laissez-moi sortir."

"Je vous aurai prévenu. La prochaine fois, il y aura des conséquences."

"Professeur, vous êtes un homme dé-"

"Partez à présent." dit-il, s'éloignant, et allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, se disant que finalement, elle appréciait de le savoir si près d'elle.

"Jamais je n'arriverai à vous comprendre." dit-elle.

"Partez, Granger."

Elle souffla puis sortit de la salle.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Votre avis compte beaucoup, car je suis une adepte de Glee, donc là, je me lance un peu dans un univers tout autre, et j'aimerais savoir comment je m'en sors alors lachez vous :)

Merci de me lire, Bisous à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews, ceux qui s'abonnent et tout, ça fait plaisir.

Par rapport aux fautes de frappes, j'étais bien malade et à côté de mes pompes, donc voilà, mais le chapitre a été modifié.

L'histoire avance assez vite, parce que d'une part je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot trop longtemps, mais aussi parce que cette fiction va être assez courte.

J'attends vos avis.

Merci de me lire :)

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la grande Salle, lors du déjeuner :

"Hermione, je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce côté fun !"s'exclama Ron.

"Fun ?"

"Oui, avec Rogue hier, j'ai bien rigolé !"

"Il y a une suite ou...ça s'arrête là ?" demanda Ginny.

"Je pensais que vous pourriez me donner quelques idées..."

"T'es sûre de vouloir continuer dans ce sens ?" demanda Harry.

"Pourquoi ?"demanda Hermione.

"Hé bien..." commença Harry. "Jouer avec Rogue...ça peut aller loin. Il nous frappe assez souvent, je te rappelle."

"Allons, il ne frapperait pas une fille...si ?"

"Justement, mieux vaut ne jamais le savoir." répondit Harry.

"Au fait, il s'est passé quoi quand il t'a convoqué hier ?"demanda Ron.

"Il, euh... Il m'a dit qu'il avait tout de suite deviné que je faisais en sorte de le pousser à bout."

"...et ?" demanda Harry, Ron et Ginny en choeur.

"Et il m'a...menacé disons."

Elle leva les yeux, cherchant le regard de son professeur déjeunant silencieusement. Au moment où il leva la tête, son regard s'accrocha directement à celui d'Hermione.

"Mione, qu'est-ce que...tu...fais ?" demanda très lentement Ginny.

Ils se regardaient toujours. Hermione le défiait du regard, avec un sourire sarcastique, tandis qu'il la regardait rageusement.

"Hermione, je...ça va ?" demanda Harry, inquiet.

"Je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe là." annonça Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hermione finit par baisser les yeux, et se 'reconnecta' à la réalité.

"Mione, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"demanda Ginny.

"J'essaye de l'énerver à distance." dit-elle souriante.

"Tu vas y arriver, je le sens !"dit Ron, toujours la bouche pleine.

"Oh Ron, est-ce qu'on est réellement obligé de voir le trajet de la nourriture dans ta bouche ?" demanda Hermione, légèrement agacée. "Tu fais déjà bien assez de bruit en mâchant..."

Harry et Ginny se mirent à rire, tandis que Ron commença à faire la moue.

"Bon, il est temps d'aller en cours les amis."dit Hermione.

"Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse d'aller en cours ?"demanda Harry.

"On a cours de potions."répondit Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Je sens que ça va mal finir pour toi..." dit Ginny. "Bon, j'y vais." dit-elle, embrassant rapidement Harry.

"Arrêtez de vous bécoter devant moi, c'est vraiment dégueulasse."dit Ron.

Le cours de Potions était commencé depuis plus de trente minutes. C'était un cours magistral. Pas un élève ne parlait. Tout le monde prenait soin de ne pas manquer un mot du cours afin de ne pas avoir à faire aux représailles du sombre professeur. Cependant, Hermione ne le lâchait pas du regard, et l'enseignant l'avait bien remarqué. Il rageait intérieurement, se demandant quand ce petit jeu allait cesser.

"Bien, prenez une feuille et écrivez tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour réaliser une potion de chance."

La plupart des élèves souffla.

"Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot. Vous avez trois minutes. Notez le plus d'ingrédients possible."

Les élèves s'attelèrent à la tâche, et tous sans exception se mirent à réfléchir.

Le professeur Rogue attendit exactement une minute, et ensuite se leva, et passa dans les rangées, jetant un coup d'oeil aux travaux d'élèves. Il se posa derrière Hermione qui ne remarqua pas sa présence. Il s'abaissa au niveau de son oreille, et lança dans un murmure : "Un problème Miss Granger ?"Elle sursauta et un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud lui chatouiller l'oreille. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, essayant de regarder par dessus son épaule.

"Je sais très bien à quoi vous jouez. Sachez que vous ne gagnerez jamais face à moi. Je suis non seulement Maître des Potions, mais aussi maître dans l'art de torturer mes élèves, alors prenez garde."

Elle respira lourdement, ne sachant pas pourquoi son corps réclamait encore qu'il lui parle de la sorte. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il se leva et rejoignit son bureau. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard. Une fois arrivé à son bureau, il se retourna vers la classe. Les élèves continuaient d'écrire. Il planta alors son regard dans celui d'Hermione, puis murmura lentement "Un - Zéro"prenant soin de pointer le "un" vers lui et le "zéro" vers elle. Elle ne comprit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air interrogatif. Le professeur, dans un dernier regard annonça :

"Les trois minutes se sont écoulées. Sachant qu'il y a vingt ingrédients, le devoir sera noté sur vingt, un point par ingrédient." Il annonça cette phrase, avec un sourire sarcastique, disant clairement qu'il venait de remporter la première manche.

_Hé merde ! _pensa Hermione.

Et oui... Le professeur Rogue, sachant la place qu'occupent les études dans la vie d'Hermione, avait fait exprès d'aller la destabiliser afin qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de rendre un devoir correcte. En effet, elle n'avait écrit que sept ingrédients. C'est pourtant stupide, elle connaissait la potion sur le bout des doigts. Mais elle - enfin son corps - s'était laissé avoir par la douce voix rauque du Professeur.

La fin de l'heure sonna, elle se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la porte.

"J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à votre feuille, Granger... Ce n'est pas fameux aujourd'hui. Sept sur vingt...Je me demande bien ce qui vous est passé par la tête."

"Nous savons tous les deux ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?"

A présent, la salle était vide.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler." dit-il, cynique.

"Bien, peut-être avez-vous gagné finalement, mais...ce n'est pas fini."

"Oh si, Miss Granger, ça s'arrête là. Vous allez retourner à votre petite vie minable d'impertinente que vous êtes, et vous allez immédiatement arrêter de me pousser à bout."

"Je ne suis pas une impertinente. Mais j'accepte...à une condition."

"C'est une blague."

"Voyez-vous un sourire sur mon visage ?"

"Et sur le mien Granger, en voyez-vous un ?"

"Je souhaite que vous me montriez plus de respect. Alors adieu le terme 'Miss Je-sais-tout'. Si vous arrêtez de m'humilier et de m'appeler comme ça, je serai à nouveau l'élève modèle qui apprécie la finesse de vos cours."

"Dehors Granger."

"C'est oui ?"

"C'est non."

"Alors je reste...Monsieur."

"Partez, maintenant."

"Non... Professeur."

"Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor."

"Je m'en fiche."

"Vingt points de moins !"

"Respectez-moi."

"Trente points de moins !"

"Respectez-moi !"

"Trente-cinq points de moins !"

"Traitez-moi en adulte !"dit-elle, pointant sa baguette vers son professeur.

"Que comptez-vous faire Granger ?" demanda-t-il, avec un rictus.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, tandis qu'elle approchait dangereusement de lui.

"Sortez, Granger."

Elle s'arrêta, alors que le regard du Professeur se faisait de plus en plus noir.

"Comptez-vous réellement vous servir de votre baguette, Miss ?" demanda-t-il, froid, un sourcil levé.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

"Je pourrais."

Il se pencha vers l'oreille d'Hermione, et lacha dans un murmure :

"Alors faites-le."

Et lentement, sans savoir pourquoi, elle passa ses bras autour du corps de Severus Rogue, comme pour faire un câlin et posa sa tête sur son torse.

"Miss...Granger ?"dit-il, étonné par cette étreinte soudaine.

"...Professeur ?"

A cet instant, elle aurait voulu être toute petite comme un chat, une coccinelle, une poussière.

"Eloignez-vous...s'il vous plaît."dit-il.

Elle s'éloigna, regardant le sol.

"Que vient-il de se passer ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée Monsieur."dit-elle, fixant toujours le sol.

"Regardez moi, Miss Granger."

Elle releva lentement la tête, terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"Est-ce encore l'un de vos jeux ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Vous avez bien compris. Vous voulez me poussez à bout, car vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas ce genre de contact."

"Quoi ? Non, je...ce geste était naturel. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Monsieur."

"Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce que je dégage une telle amabilité que vous vous sentez forcée de m'approcher ?"

"Non."

"C'est bien ce que je me disais."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Désolée Professeur."

"Partez."

Cette fois-ci, elle sortit sans dire un mot. Elle marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune, où Harry et Ron discutaient tandis que Ginny lisaient.

"Merci Merlin, vous êtes là !" s'exclama Hermione, entrant dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Harry.

"C'est Rogue ? Il t'a frappé ? On t'avait prévenue !" dit Ron.

"Non ! C'est pire que ça !"

"Calme toi, et explique toi." dit Ginny.

"Je crois que je viens de lui...faire un câlin ?"

Les trois adolescents étaient bouche-bée.

"Comment tu es arrivée à lui faire un câlin ?" demanda Harry.

"Je n'en sais rien ! Une pulsion, il semblerait...C'est effrayant."

"Berk ! Je préfèrerais encore cracher des limaces comme en deuxième année." dit Ron.

"Je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais une étreinte avec le Professeur Rogue !" dit Hermione.

"Ca se discute..." dit Ron. "Il m'étranglerait, c'est sûr ! D'ailleurs, comment il a réagi ?"

"Il m'a demandé de m'éloigner de lui, et m'a demandé si c'était pour le pousser à bout, et comme une idiote, je lui ai dit que c'était un geste naturel ! Oh Merlin, quelle cruche !"

Harry et Ron se mirent à rire.

"Arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vous le dis, je dois être bipolaire ou quelque chose dans le genre."

"Et toi, tu en penses quoi, Gin ?" demanda Harry.

"J'ai une raison pour laquelle tu lui as fait un câlin."

"Laquelle ?"

"Il te plait. C'est évident. Et c'est ton corps qui s'est exprimé."

"Ginny, voyons, je ne suis pas attirée par le Professeur Rogue."

"Pas consciemment, du moins."

"Je ne pense pas... Ce serait bizarre."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Ginny. "Le Professeur Rogue est très attirant !"

Harry resta les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec un bonbon.

"En quoi ça vous choque ? Il est encore jeune, il a l'air d'avoir un très beau corps, il a des yeux à tomber par terre, une voix envoutante-"

"Arrête, si ça continue tu vas me couper l'appétit." dit Ron.

"Toi, avoir l'appétit coupé ? Vraiment, Ron ? Vraiment ?"

"Sa voix !" s'exclama tout à coup Hermione.

"Hein ?" demandèrent Harry et Ron en choeur.

"Oui, ça fait deux fois ! La première fois qu'il m'a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille, j'ai eu des frissons dans le corps, et là, je lui fais un câlin ! Alors c'est ça. Je dois aimer sa voix."

"Tu n'es pas la première à craquer pour lui." dit Ginny.

"Comment ça ?"

"Rogue a ses groupies, notamment depuis la guerre, les filles de Poudlard lui font les yeux doux, mais elle n'ont aucune chance ! Il y en a plusieurs qu'il a changé en animaux parce qu'elles lui trainaient autour !"

"Par Merlin, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Tu penses à ce que je pense Harry ?" demanda Ron.

"Oh oui !"

"De quoi vous parlez ?"

"C'est trop fort !" s'exclama Ron.

"Ron, espèce de crétin !" dit Ginny. "Harry ?"

"Ce qu'il s'est dit...C'est fou mais ça doit être ça. Ginny a raison, il a des groupies, et à chaque fois que l'une d'elle l'approche, elle finit en furet ou en hamster-"

"Vous pensez, réellement ?" le coupa tout à coup Ginny.

"C'est sûr."

"Vous allez me dire ce que je dois comprendre à la fin ?!" s'exclama Hermione.

"Oui, bon...on est arrivés à la conclusion que...Rogue te plaît et il y a de fortes chances pour que tu lui plaises aussi..." finit Harry.

"QUOI ? C'est Ridicule."

"Pas tant que ça," commença Ginny. "Dès qu'une fille l'approche, il la punit avec un sort, mais toi, tu l'as touché, tu l'as câliné et il ne t'a rien fait."

"Rogue ? Un faible pour...moi ?"

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ainsi le professeur Rogue l'apprécierait ? Elle souffla. Ca paraissait tout de même étrange.

"Je vais à la bibliothèque." dit Hermione.

"Dis plutôt que tu vas faire des mamours avec le Professeur Rogue." dit Ron.

"Ron, tu n'es qu'un pervers." dit Hermione sortant de la salle commune.

En réalité, elle n'allait pas à la bibliothèque. Elle avait juste besoin de marcher, pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle et le Professeur ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, d'après ce que ses amis venaient de lui dire...

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt :)

Bisous à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien :)

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super sympa. Le chapitre 3 est là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

L'histoire avance plutôt bien je trouve :)

Enjoy, buddies !

* * *

Pendant le dîner, dans la Grande Salle, Hermione rejoignit ses amis à la table. Pendant qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la chaise, elle sentit le regard du Professeur Rogue sur elle. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit qu'il la regardait intensément. Il avait les sourcils froncés et son regard était noir, et dangereux. Un frisson la parcourut, une fois encore. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux.

"Hermione, on a cru que tu avais quitté le château !" s'exclama Ron.

"C'est vrai, où étais-tu ?" demanda Ginny.

"Je...déambulais."

"Tu as finis dans les appartements de...R ?" demanda Ron.

"R ?" répéta Hermione.

"Tu sais... Celui à qui tu as fait... un câlin."

"Oh, NON, bien sûr que non, voyons !"

"Pourquoi 'R' ?" demanda Harry.

"Parce que sinon, tout le monde va être au courant." répondit Ron, mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

"Tu as raison," commença Hermione. "D'ailleurs, n'en parlons plus..."

Une heure plus tard, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors :

"Bon, il est temps qu'on parle." dit Ginny.

"A propos de ?" demanda Hermione.

"De toi, et du Professeur Rogue."

"Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus."

A part qu'elle se sentait toute chose lorsque le Professeur posait ses yeux sur elle ?

"Allez viens on va faire un tour."

"Bon d'accord..."

"Les garçons, vous venez ?"

"Non, là on passe à notre séance quotidienne de dégustation de bonbons." dit Ron.

"Tu veux dire, séance d'empifrement oui ! Si maman savait..."

"Tu ne lui diras rien chère petite soeur !"

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?"

"Si tu parles de ça, alors je lui parlerai des séances de mélange de salive auxquelles tu participes avec Harry !"

"Hé ! Molly va me trucider, Ron !"

Ron se mit à rire, suivit de Harry.

Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la salle commune. Dans les couloirs :

"Alors tu as pensé à ce qu'on a dit ?"

"Oui..."

"Alors ?"

"Je n'en sais rien Gin... C'est plutôt compliqué."

"Oui, car tu n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette manière... Mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'on t'a dit ça, qu'il...avait certainement un faible pour toi, comment te sens-tu quand il te regarde ?"

"Avant, il me faisait peur, mais maintenant... c'est bizarre... je veux dire, tout à coup je me rends compte que oui, finalement, je pense que je craque sur lui..."

"J'en étais sûre !" s'exclama Ginny, tout excitée.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est une situation affreuse."

"Au contraire ! C'est tellement excitant ! Tu n'as jamais rêvé de sortir secrètement avec l'un de tes profs ?"

"Euh, non ?"

"Je te reconnais bien là, Mione. C'est pourtant quelque chose de normal pour une ado de vouloir sortir avec son prof ! Perso, je le trouve très séduisant, ce cher Severus. Et la plupart des élèves aussi, même quelques femmes."

"Hein ? Cite-m'en une !"

"Ma mère !"

"Non, tu rigoles ?"

"Non, ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il était mystérieux, et séduisant. Elle m'a aussi toujours dit qu'il était bien connu pour avoir cette carapace, cette enveloppe de nerfs mais qu'au fond de lui c'est un coeur tendre."

"C'est assez bizarre de penser que le Professeur Rogue serait quelqu'un de gentil en creusant."

"Bon, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, Gin."

"Tu veux...te déclarer ?"

"Mais ça ne va pas !"

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Ginny !"

"Donne moi une raison de ne pas le faire !"

"Je vais t'en donner quatre ! Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ressens. C'est mon professeur. Il a vingt ans de plus que moi, et il me rejetterait !"

"Mais non Mione, il ne te rejettera pas. Tu l'as carrément pris dans tes bras, s'il avait voulu réagir, il l'aurait fait. Ensuite, l'âge on s'en fiche, tu es majeure non ? C'est ton professeur, c'est encore plus excitant, vous devrez garder le secret, vous rencontrer au crépuscule...ça fait rêver."

"Mouais... Je suis quand même assez sceptique."

"Ecoute, on a qu'à attendre un moment, quelques semaines. Et si tu ressens toujours cette attirance pour lui, alors on avisera."

"Ca me va-"

"Mais je sais très bien que tu es sûre de tes sentiments, tu n'es juste pas prête à les accepter."

"Tu comptes te réorienter vers une carrière de psychologue pour sorciers ?" ironisa Hermione.

"Je t'énerve mais au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison."

Hermione souffla.

"Merci Gin. Les garçons sont adorables, mais pour les histoires de filles, ils ne sont pas au point sur les conseils."

"C'est vrai, Mione ! Je suis sûre que si on écoutait Ron, il te dirait de sortir avec Rogue pour avoir le sujet des prochains contrôles." dit-elle en riant, suivit de Hermione.

Alors elle attendit. Les jours passèrent, les semaines aussi et Hermione devait se résigner : elle était irrémédiablement attirée par son professeur, le professeur dont tout le monde avait peur. Mais elle avait peur. Que devait-elle faire ? Se déclarer ? Mais pourquoi ? Avoir une relation suivie avec lui ? Et quelle serait sa réaction ? Il lui rirait probablement au nez, car même s'il avait une légère attirance pour elle, (d'après ce que ses amis lui avaient dit) il la rejetterait probablement. Après tout, pourquoi prendrait-il le risque de ruiner sa carrière pour une adolescente.

Tout à coup, elle décida d'écrire. Oui, c'est ce qui lui paraissait le mieux à faire. Elle lui laisserait un mot sur son bureau.

Un matin, elle écrivit en changeant son écriture :

_Professeur,_

_Avez-vous déjà eu le béguin pour une de vos élèves ?_

_Amicalement._

Elle plia le papier, et l'ensorcela afin que Severus soit le seul à pouvoir le lire. Ensuite, d'un coup de baguette, elle prononça une formule qui permet d'envoyer la lettre sur le bureau du professeur, sans qu'il sache qui l'envoit.

L'après midi, pendant le cours de potion, le professeur regarda le bout de papier, puis l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il lut le contenu de la lettre. Il ne répondit pas.

Le lendemain, Hermione continua :

_Professeur,_

_Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas aux questions que l'on vous pose ?_

_Amicalement._

Ce soir là, Hermione reçut une réponse.

_J'ai pour habitude de ne pas répondre aux questions qui ne me paraissent pas pertinentes. Qui que vous soyez, cessez de m'écrire._

_Severus Rogue._

Hermione fut d'abord gênée, puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Après tout, elle avait changé son écriture, et le Professeur ne savait pas qui elle était. Alors elle continua.

_Professeur, _

_Pourquoi cette question serait-elle impertinente ? C'est une question comme une autre. En voilà une autre. Vous est-il arrivé qu'une de vos étudiantes flashe sur vous ?_

_Anonyme._

C'est ainsi qu'une succession de lettres commença. (A/N : Hermione envoit une lettre chaque matin, et Severus lui répond chaque soir, donc on avance dans le temps.)

_Mes étudiantes sont des adolescentes perturbées par leurs hormones. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que vous êtes l'une d'entre elles._

_Severus Rogue._

* * *

_Cher Professeur, _

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en lisant votre lettre. Toutes vos élèves NE sont PAS des adolescentes perturbées par leurs hormones, sinon que dire de vos élèves masculins ?_

_Anonyme._

* * *

_Mes étudiants sont tout aussi dérangées que vous. Cessez de m'écrire._

_Severus Rogue._

* * *

_Cher Professeur,_

_Je n'arrêterai d'écrire que lorsque j'aurai eu une réponse. Avez-vous déjà craqué pour l'une de vos élèves ?_

_Anonyme._

* * *

_La réponse à votre question est non. Fichez moi donc la paix._

_Sevrerus Rogue._

* * *

_Cher Professeur,_

_Merci d'avoir répondu. Votre réponse est-elle sincère ? C'est pourtant naturel de ressentir de l'attirance pour la gente féminine, surtout lorsque l'on voit la "beauté" de vos collègues._

_Anonyme._

* * *

_Ayant répondu à votre question, je m'attendais à avoir la paix, mais je remarque que vous continuez à m'écrire. Laissez moi poser la prochaine question : Pourquoi m'écrivez-vous ? Et pourquoi cachez-vous votre identité ?_

_Severus Rogue._

* * *

_Cher Professeur,_

_Je ne vois pas une question, mais deux. Cependant, n'étant pas de mauaises foi (et vous devriez prendre exemple), je vais y répondre. Je vous écris car je vous admire de loin, et je cache mon identité parce que j'ai...peur de votre réaction._

_Anonyme._

* * *

_De l'admiration ? Je rirais, si j'en était capable. _

_Severus Rogue._

* * *

_Cher Professeur, _

_Vous êtes un homme exceptionnel ! Votre dévouement pour sauver le monde des sorciers, votre association avec Voldemort pour le tromper... Je vous admire tellement. _

_Anonyme._

* * *

_Il y a des conséquences à tout cela. J'ai toujours cette horrible marque qui me rappelle chaque jour que j'ai appartenu au camp des mangemorts et si je ne me retenais pas, je m'arracherais le bras._

_Severus Rogue._

* * *

Hermione eu un pincement au coeur. Ainsi Molly Weasley avait raison, Severus Rogue était un homme sensible et tendre. Dire qu'elle était tombée sous le charme du professeur froid...Là elle découvrait le Professeur tendre. Là, elle pensa que s'il était en face d'elle, à ce moment-là, elle le prendrait dans ses bras. D'un coup, elle se surprit à penser aux bras de Severus Rogue autour d'elle, de ses lèvres s'écrasant sur les sienne et rougit de toutes ses forces.

_Cher Professeur, _

_Vous êtes un homme tellement bon, vous êtes profond, et touchant. Quant à votre bras, ne laissez pas cette marque vous gachez la vie, vous valez tellement plus..._

_Anonyme._

* * *

_Qui que vous soyez, cessez de m'écrire. Je n'aurais pas du m'étendre sur le sujet. Ce n'est plus la peine de continuer cette correspondance, car je ne répondrai plus. _

_Severus Rogue._

* * *

Une fois encore, le coeur d'Hermione se serra.

Elle n'écrivit plus au Professeur Rogue, comme il l'avait demandé, mais elle décida de quelque chose : Il était temps d'aller lui parler. Son but n'était pas vraiment de se déclarer, mais plutôt d'amener son professeur à s'ouvrir, car visiblement, ce dernier était sombre et malheureux parce qu'il ne parlait à personne, et ne se confiait jamais.

Le lendemain, pendant les trois heures de cours de potions, Hermione resta muette, ne leva pas une seule fois la main et resta à regarder son charmant professeur dispenser son cours. Le Professeur Rogue remarquait les regards insistants de son élèves, et la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. A chaque fois que le regard d'Hermione croisait celui du Professeur, elle baissait rapidement les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il remarque qu'elle le regardait, mais il s'en était aperçu depuis un moment déjà.

Le regard n'était pas dur comme quand elle veut le défier. Là, il était franc, doux, et attendri. A la fin du cours, les élèves se dirigèrent tous vers la porte :

"Miss Granger, venez me voir." annonça soudain la voix du Professeur.

Hermione se figea, ouvrit les yeux en grand, puis fit signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre.

Elle regarda les élèves sortir de la salle. Beaucoup d'élèves la regardaient avec un regard compatissant. On pouvait lire dans leurs yeux : "Je sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais tu vas morfler."

Hermione resta à côté de la porte, qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de Rogue, (A/N : n'oublions pas que la salle de cours est très grande) et sursauta quand, comme à son habitude, le Professeur rogue sortit sa baguette et claqua la porte.

Il prit deux chaises, et les mit l'une en face de l'autre, séparées de quelques centimètres. Il prit place sur l'une d'elle, puis releva la tête.

"Approchez." dit-il simplement.

Elle se déplaça d'un pas hésitant, en fixant le professeur qui regardait ailleurs.

"Granger, dêpéchez-vous un peu." dit-il agacé.

Elle se plaça debout, à quelques mètres de son enseignant.

"Voyez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ici ?"

"N...non, Monsieur."

"Asseyez-vous."

"J'aimerais mieux rester debout, avec votre accord." dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

"Vous ne l'avez pas. Asseyez-vous Granger, je n'ai jamais mordu."

_"Non, vous avez fait bien pire." pensa Hermione._

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, face à son professeur, et rougit lorsque ses petits genoux cognèrent ceux de Rogue.

"Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive, Miss Granger ?"

"De quoi parlez-vous, Monsieur ?"

"Hé bien, depuis quelques jours, vous paraissez...absente pendant les cours."

"Ca vous inquiète...Monsieur ?"

"Non, c'est peut-être une coïncidence, mais voyez-vous...votre comportement a changé exactement au moment où j'ai arrêté cette correspondance."

"Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur."

"Granger, je sais que c'est vous. Sinon, qui d'autre ?"

"L'école est remplie de personnes qui pourraient communiquer avec vous..."

"Je reste persuadé que c'est vous."

"Monsieur, le chateau grouille d'étudiantes perturbées par leurs hormones, pour-"

"Voyez-vous, c'est exactement la phrase que j'ai écrit."

"Sincèrement, ce n'est pas moi, Monsieur."

"Foutaises." dit-il, posant ses deux mains sur les genoux d'Hermione. "Je sais que c'est vous. Je suis beaucoup plus expérimenté que vous, Granger."

"A quel...niveau ?"

"A tout les niveaux bien sûr."

Hermione se sentit rougir. Etait-il réellement en train de parler de sexe ?

"J'ai ensorcelé notre correspondance."

_"NOTRE correspondance ?_" pensa Hermione.

"Et...après une petite potion de révélation, j'ai découvert que vous étiez celle qui les envois."

_"OH MON DIEU." _se dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

A suivre.

* * *

Voilà, vous en dites quoi ?

Bisous bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie tous pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu, ça fait grave plaisir d'ouvrir tous ces petits mails qui sont adorables !

Alors un très grand, un énorme merci pour le soutien, ça fait du bien ! Merci aux fidèles, merci aux nouveaux, merci :D (Bon je me répèèèèète.)

Ah ! Désolée à ceux qui ont été déçu par la fin du chapitre. J'ai eu plusieurs reviews qui me demandaient pourquoi j'avais arrêté le chapitre ici (notamment **Beatrice & MissAngelWhitlockSalvatore**), mais la réponse, c'est que bien évidemment, j'adooore mettre du suspens (ou torturer mes lecteurs ? ahah ^^).

DONC ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste le chapitre suivant, qui est la suite de la scène précédente. C'est un chapitre plus court, mais je me pose des questions pour la suite, à savoir, comment l'écrire, les évènements donc voilà. J'ai quelques idées que je dois ordonner dans mon esprit :)

Au passage, je suis désolée de ma lenteur du moment, mais je gère une fiction sur Glee, et je commence une fiction Drago/Hermione (le chapitre 1 sera posté d'ici quelques jours pour ceux que ça intéressent. :D)

Trève de blabla ! Enjoy :)

* * *

"J'ai ensorcelé notre correspondance."

_"NOTRE correspondance ?_" pensa Hermione.

"Et...après une petite potion de révélation, j'ai découvert que vous étiez celle qui les envois."

_"OH MON DIEU." _se dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

"Je dois dire que je ne m'en suis pas douté une seconde. C'est le genre de choses que Miss Parkinson ferait, car elle a de l'audace. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences."

"Vous vous êtes sûrement trompé, Monsieur."

"Dites-vous que je ne sais pas faire une simple potion de révélation ?"

"Oh non Monsieur, je sais que vous savez faire votre travail."

"C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, Monsieur." dit-elle, baissant les yeux. "Je m'excuse. De... depuis quand savez-vous ?"

"En mettant fin à cette correspondance, j'ai été piqué par la curiosité, et j'ai vérifié."

"Oh..."

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, Miss ?"

"Je...Je m'excuse, Monsieur, je n'aurais jamais du."

"Je me fous de vos excuses Granger ! Levez les yeux, et regardez moi."

Une fois le visage d'Hermione levé, il planta son regard dans le sien :

"Bien, maintenant répondez à ma question."

"Je...je...Monsieur, je ne souhaite pas répondre."

"Miss Granger, ne m'obligez pas à fouiller vos pensées..."

_"Je passe des jours entiers dans des livres, mais je ne me suis jamais intéressée à l'occlumencie. Pourquoi ?!" _pensa-t-elle.

"Oh, non Monsieur, s'il vous plaît !"

"Alors répondez."

Elle essaya de se lever, mais les mains du Professeur sur ses épaules la força à se rasseoir immédiatement.

"Granger, ma patience à des limites."

Elle resta muette, ne pouvant révéler l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui. Vu comme c'était parti, il était évident qu'il allait apprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, que ce soit par les mots, ou les pensées. Après tout, elle n'avait pas non plus pensé à des choses très érotiques...n'est-ce pas ?

"Professeur, je ne peux pas alors..."

"Êtes-vous en train de dire que..." il s'interrompit.

"Oui. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez une chose, s'il vous plaît, Professeur."

"Je n'ai rien à vous promettre, Miss Granger !"

"S'il vous plaît, Monsieur."

"Demandez toujours."

"Je souhaite que votre comportement face à moi, reste le même, toujours aussi froid, mais pas plus froid que d'habitude. Je ne veux pas devenir votre mouton noir."

Severus Rogue se demanda une seconde si dans ses rêves, elle ne l'avait pas malmené, ou achevé d'un coup de baguette avec le sort impardonnable, _Avada Kedavra._

"Professeur ?"

"Mmh, nous verrons."

"Merci, Monsieur."

Le Professeur se plongea dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

**[**C'est apparemment la fin du cours de Potions. Le professeur est debout devant son bureau. Les élèves quittent la salle. Hermione avance lentement vers Severus, les yeux baissés, puis, arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, elle lève les yeux, et plonge son regard noisette dans celui de son professeur. Ensuite, sans le quitter des yeux, elle lève sa baguette, prononce quelques mots inaudibles, et verrouille la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus l'approche et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Severus..."

C'est un baiser plus que passionné. A bout de souffle, ils se séparent. Hermione se dirige vers la porte, mais est retenu par l'avant bras. Elle se retourne alors, et voit le regard plein de désir de son professeur.

"Hermione..." murmura-t-il.

Et doucement, en l'attirant contre lui il l'embrasse, puis l'asseoit sur le bureau afin qu'ils fassent des choses interdites et...libertines.**]**

Hermione se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle revint à elle. Ca y est, elle était à découvert, pétrifiée par la honte, regrettant de lui avoir permis de lire dans ses pensées. A présent que faire ? A cet instant, elle aurait voulu être un mangemort, JUSTE pour pouvoir quitter la salle à LEUR façon, sans pour autant casser les vitres. Ou peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, elle connaissait un sort pour disparaî-

"C'est pour le moins inattendu...Miss Granger." dit-il se levant et tournant autour d'Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se disant qu'elle devait être rouge comme le diable. Elle avait soudainement chaud, et rêvait d'enlever sa robe de sorcier, mais ce geste pourrait être mal compris par Rogue, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'aggraver son cas, déjà désespéré.

"Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'un tel-"

"Miss Granger, économisez votre salive. Moi qui pensais que vous me détestiez. Bon, vous vous rendez évidemment compte que ce n'est qu'un béguin d'étudiant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"..."

"Miss Granger."

"Je ne sais pas, Monsieur."

"Je vous l'assure. Votre attirance pour moi n'est pas réelle. C'est le résultat des hormones qui travaillent votre corps."

"Non...Monsieur."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Je...je ne suis pas attirée par les autres hommes. Uniquement par vous."

"Et c'est ridicule. Ce que vous ressentez à mon égard, c'est ridicule. Vous êtes une étudiante qui semble vouloir se rapprocher de son professeur, peut-être car vous êtes de celles qui fantasment sur une relation interdite."

"Non Monsieur."

"Vous vous dîtes sûrement que cette relation, entre...vous et moi, ajouterait un sentiment d'excitation quant au besoin de ne pas se faire prendre par les enseignants, ou même les autres élèves. Mais il faut voir la réalité en face, Miss Granger. Il n'y aura absolument rien entre vous et moi, et il n'y a rien d'excitant à sortir avec son professeur, c'est risqué, inutile, et illégal. Avoir ce genre de relation est inapropprié. Comprenez-vous, Miss ?"

"Oui, mais-"

"Pas de mais, Granger. Il est évident que je vous attire car l'on m'a félicité tel un héros de guerre-"

"Vous ÊTES un héros de guerre. Vous avez vaincu Volde-"

"Miss, ce sont les dits de la presse qui vous sont montés à la tête, tout bonnement."

"Mais Monsieur-"

"Miss Granger, croyez-moi... je vous fais une fleur. Une relation avec un homme comme moi, c'est...à éviter. Je suis d'un ennui mortel."

"Je suis sûre du contraire."

"Je me connais mieux que vous, tout de même."

"Peut-être, mais je sais que vous êtes ce que vous êtes parce que vous êtes seul."

"Je suis seul par choix, Granger."

"Vous avez bientôt quarante ans, ne rêvez-vous pas de fonder une famille ? Ne souhaitez-vous donc pas laisser une trace de votre passage sur Terre ?"

"Je ne rêve pas de ce genre de choses, Miss Granger. Les gens se souviendront de moi, comme l'homme qui a trompé Voldemort pendant des années pour sauver le monde des Sorciers."

"Alors vous ne voulez pas d'un héritier ?"

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires."

"Je peux vous aider, Monsieur."

"Vous me proposez un héritier ?" Il laissa échapper un léger rire.

"Non, mais je peux être votre bras droit, votre confidente, votre-"

"Miss Granger, ouvrez les yeux, je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il vous faut. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour vous. Si jamais vous tombiez amoureuse, vous n'en seriez que plus malheureuse."

"Et si VOUS, vous tombiez amoureux ?"

"De vous ?" Il souleva un sourcil.

"Est-ce que ça vous dégoûte à ce point...Professeur ?" Elle semblait blessée.

"Ce n'est pas la question-"

"Alors ça vous paraît si horrible de sortir avec moi."

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise. Poussé par un soudain et étonnant sentiment de compassion, le professeur Rogue vint s'asseoir face à Hermione :

"Miss Granger," commença-t-il d'une voix basse, douce et rauque. "ce n'est pas la question, pas parce que vous me dégoûtez, mais parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut arriver."

C'est comme si, peu à peu, il abandonnait son rôle de tyran pour laisser place à l'homme. Un homme qui soudain, montrait une sorte de chaleur humaine, comme s'il appréciait l'attention portée par son élève.

"Parce que je ne vous plais pas, j'ai bien compris." dit-elle, regardant le sol.

"Je me suis déjà exprimé sur le sujet, Miss. Cette relation est impossible."

"Alors...vous en avez...envie ?" demanda-t-elle, plongeant son regard noisette dans celui de son professeur.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi diable avait-il découvert tout ça ? Il se savait faible face à elle, parce qu'elle était très semblable à Lily Evans. Et pourtant il n'y avait aucun lien entre elles, si ce n'est un attachement pour cet imbécile de Potter. Mais malgré tout, elle lui rappelait Lily. Etait-ce ses yeux noisettes ? Sa vivacité ? Son habitude de se soucier des autres ? Son intelligence et son savoir en magie ? C'était...un tout, et il le savait.

"Partez Miss Granger."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il est temps pour vous de partir."

"Je ne veux pas partir, Monsieur."

"Granger, je commence à perdre patience."

Hermione était terrifiée, d'un coup, il était redevenu l'homme froid et semblait dangereux. Elle se demandait ce que ça cachait. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?

"Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. Ne faîtes pas ça."

Il se leva, et la prit rapidement par le bras, tout en la dirigeant vers la porte, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement, puis se retourna, lui faisant face.

"Je suis une adulte, Professeur, si vous en avez envie, vous pouvez le faire."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en avais envie, Miss Granger." dit-il, froid.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire. Je le sais."

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

"Vous ne savez rien de ce que je suis ou de ce que je ressens, compris ?"

"A vrai dire, non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous cachez à ce point."

"HERMIONE," il s'interrompit et souffla fortement, puis dit faiblement : "Tu me rends fou."

Il attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains puissantes et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune lionne.

Elle fut d'abord surprise par le tutoyement soudain ainsi que par le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom, et ensuite par ce baiser. Il avait été court, certes mais significatif de ce qu'elle ressentait. A chaque battement, elle crut que son coeur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

"Je...je ne peux pas te faire ça."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, posant une main sur le bras de Rogue.

"Pars," dit-il, rompant le contact physique. "et ne reparlons plus jamais de ça."

Cette fois-ci, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot. Elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle pendant qu'elle marchait, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

* * *

Voilàààà,

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Comme d'habitude, je suis ravie quand j'ouvre vos mails plein de gentillesse :)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est adorable.

Je suis désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps (voire même beaucoup) avant de publier, mais me voilà, alors...pardonnez moi ? :D

Enjoy, people !

PS: Le chapitre 1 du Dramione est publié, et le second sera publié ce soir ou demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout semblait étrange pour Hermione. C'était déjà bizarre qu'elle ait des sentiments inaproppriés pour son professeur, mais c'était encore plus bizarre que celui-ci l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ? Elle savait qu'elle pourrait prendre le dessus par rapport à cette situation. Son professeur avait montré une faiblesse et elle pouvait facilement en profiter, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Sa conscience la poussait à ne pas profiter de la situation. Il était évident qu'il refuserait une relation avec elle -pour l'instant- mais elle pouvait faire en sorte de passer un maximum de temps avec lui et par conséquent, se rapprocher de lui petit à petit. Pour cela, un seul moyen : se montrer distraite, bavarde en cours, voire même insolente pour avoir des heures de retenue.

Alors l'après-midi, à quinze heures précises, elle entra dans la salle des Potions, accompagnée de Harry et Ron. Elle passa devant Severus Rogue en lui adressant un "Bonjour Professeur" auquel il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de réponse. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle se montra bavarde et distraite. Le Professeur Rogue se contentait de lui lancer des regards foudroyant, voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Hermione ruminait. Il fallait faire quelque chose, le cours se terminait dans quelques minutes. Lorsque Severus posa une question, Drago Malefoy répondit. Elle vit là l'occasion de pouvoir récolter une retenue.

"Pfff, vous rajoutez des points uniquement à votre maison, quel hasard !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Vous enlevez des points aux Gryffondors et récompensez vos bons à rien de Serpentards ! Et vous interrogez souvent Malefoy, car vous savez qu'il a la réponse et que par conséquent, vos élèves passeront pour de bons élèves, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Vous n'êtes pas impartial comme vous devriez l'être. Vous préférez clairement les élèves de votre maison, et c'est injuste."

Elle regretta instantannément les mots qu'elle venaient de prononcer, mais elle eut aussi l'espoir qu'ils soient assez puissants pour lui donner une retenue.

"Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondors, Miss Granger. Maintenant sortez de mon cours."

"Mais... le cours n'est pas terminé..." elle était livide.

"Pour vous, il l'est. Rassemblez vos affaires et prenez la porte."

Elle s'éxécuta. Elle était furieuse de voir son plan échouer. Il aurait du lui donner une retenue. Mais il est clair qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, et c'est sûrment pour ça qu'elle n'en a pas eu, car si Ron avait dit la moitié de ce qu'elle a dit, il aurait très certainement eu un mois entier de retenues.

Et d'un coup, elle eut un autre espoir de pouvoir parler à son professeur. A la fin de la journée, c'est à dire, vers dix-huit heures, elle irait le voir pour s'excuser de son comportement.

"Les garçons m'ont raconté le cours de Potions, il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus pour une retenue, Hermione." dit Ginny, arrivant vers la lionne.

Ginny était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et le Professeur Rogue. Elle l'avait écouté avec passion, il était évident que la jeune rousse avait un petit faible pour son Professeur elle aussi.

"Je suis sûre que je peux faire en sorte qu'il s'ouvre à moi."

"Mione... que se passera-t-il après ?"

"Après quoi ?"

"Si tu arrives à le convaincre d'être en couple avec toi, il se passera quoi ensuite ?"

"Je... je ne sais pas."

"Si tu y arrivais, ce serait génial, mais quelle est la suite pour vous deux ? Un mariage et un bébé ?"

"Ne sois pas ridicule, Gin." elle s'interrompit. "Je... tu as raison. Je ne sais pas quel avenir j'ai avec lui."

"Quelle serait la réaction de tes parents s'ils apprenaient que tu sors avec ton Professeur qui a vingt-ans de plus que toi ?"

"Encore une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé."

"Et la réaction du corps enseignant de Poudlard... La vieille McGo en ferait une maladie."

"Gin', tu cherches à me dissuader ? Parce que tu es en bonne voie."

"Non Mione. Je veux que tu sois sûre de ta décision."

"Je le suis, et encore plus depuis que je sais que je ne le laisse pas indifférent."

A dix-huit heures, elle était devant la salle de classe du Professeur Rogue. Elle toqua à la porte.

"Entrez." dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Hermione entra alors dans la salle, puis referma la porte.

"Miss Granger, que venez-vous faire ici. Il n'y a personne à discréditer, et aucune galerie à amuser."

"Professeur, je suis venue vous parler."

"Il se trouve que je n'ai rien à vous dire."

"Je n'ai pas besoin que vous parliez. Monsieur, je... je tiens à m'excuser du comportement que j'ai eu tout à l'heure. Je suis désolée. Je vous ai manqué de respect et je n'aurais pas du. Je vous ai jugé, et vous ai discrédité devant mes camarades alors que vous ne le méritiez pas. Vous ne faîtes pas de favoritisme, vous êtes juste. Je m'excuse."

"Vos excuses sont des foutaises, tout comme la scène de cet après-midi. Vous cherchiez une réaction de ma part, mais je n'en ai eu aucune. Vous m'avez agacé, mais j'ai connu pire." dit-il calmement.

"Vous avez raison. Je cherchais désespérément à vous atteindre. Monsieur..." dit-elle, faisant le tour de son bureau, tandis qu'il la regarde, l'air interrogatif. "ce qu'il s'est passé hier-"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Miss Granger."

"Bien sûr que vous le savez. Hier, vous m'avez...embrassé." dit-elle, prenant une chaise et s'asseyant à califourchon dessus, comme pour le provoquer.

"C'est faux."

"C'est la vérité, et vous le savez." dit-elle, rapprochant sa chaise de lui.

"Personne ne vous croira, Granger."

"Personne ne saura, Professeur. Faites moi confiance. Ce qui se passera dans cette salle, restera dans cette salle."

"Il ne se passera rien. Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! Sortez d'ici, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !" s'exclama-t-il, se levant tout à coup.

"Laissez-moi vous aider !"

"M'aider ? Mais m'aider à quoi !"

"Je peux vous aider à être heureux. Vous me plaisez, et je vous plais, c'est indéniable."

"Vous êtes folle alliée."

"On peut être heureux ensemble, Severus."

"Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, et la réponse est non. Il est hors de question que vous deveniez mon amante !"

"Pourquoi nier l'indéniable ?"

"Je vous ai demandé de partir !"

"Professeur, s'il vous plait."

"Arrêtez votre harcèlement, espèce de gourde."

"BIEN ! Laissez moi au moins devenir votre amie !"

"Ai-je l'air d'avoir besoin d'amis ?"

"Ecoutez-moi bien, Severus."

"Ne m'appelez pas-"

"Je jure de vous rendre la vie infernale-"

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous faîtes depuis sept ans ?" demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

Elle lui adressa un regard foudroyant et continua.

"Je serai la pire des pestes pendant vos cours, et je suis prête à vous harceler, après les cours. Un petit mouvement de baguette, et je m'approprie votre emploi du temps afin de vous pister à la trace."

Severus souffla fortement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Je vais perdre patience, Miss."

"De même, un petit mouvement de baguette, et je dévérouille la porte de vos appartements."

Severus jura intérieurement. Il n'y avait donc aucun échappatoire.

"Que viendrez-vous faire dans mes appartements ?"

"Je...ne vais pas...je viendrai c'est tout." dit-elle, rougissant tout à coup.

"Vous êtes une jeune fille totalement dépassée par ses hormones."

"Vous ne comprenez donc rien ! Ce n'est pas un béguin ! Et vous êtes fautif !"

"Fautif ?"

"Oui, vous avez cette...attitude, cette présence, ce...regard." Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration correcte. "Et vous...vous m'avez embrassé. J'aurais pu abandonner, mais vous m'avez embrassé. Au moment où je n'avais pas grand espoir, vous m'avez...embrassé."

"Arrêtez de répéter ce mot."

"Assumez vos actes, Severus."

Il voulait protester encore une fois et lui dire de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom, mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête de toute manière.

"Vous m'avez embrassé, mais vous n'assumez pas. Je ne comprends pas qu'un homme de votre âge n'assume pas ses actes."

Il restait silencieux face à elle.

"Vous avez peur de vous lancer. Je suis mature, j'ai bientôt dix-neuf ans, je peux choisir un compagnon selon mes critères de séléction. Et peu importe s'il est sombre, plus âgé, ou solitaire."

Il soupira une fois de plus.

"Puisque vous avez vous même remarqué que j'étais solitaire, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que je ne veux pas d'une relation avec vous."

"Soyons solitaires à deux. Ne soyons que vous et moi."

"C'est ridicule."

"Et si... je lisais dans vos pensées moi aussi ?"

Le regard de Severus qui fixait le fond de la salle se braqua vers la jeune fille. Il la dévisagea un instant puis se décida à lui répondre.

"Vous n'y connaissez rien."

"Vrai. Mais vous connaissez mon niveau en potion. Je pourrais en faire une, vous forcer à la boire, et découvrir la vérité sur vos sentiments."

"Vous n'auriez aucun moyen de me forcer à la boire."

"Êtes-vous prêt à le découvrir, Professeur ?"

"Ne jouez pas avec moi, Granger."

"Je n'avais même pas remarqué la réapparition soudaine du vouvoyement. Il me semble qu'hier c'était 'tu' et pas 'Granger' mais 'Hermione'. Vous savez, hier quand...vous m'avez embrassé."

"Vous ne me plaisez pas !" mentit-il.

"Je vous plais, je le sais ! Sinon, pourquoi m'auriez-vous embrassé ?!"

"Êtes-vous sotte au point de ne pas comprendre ? C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de vous faire taire !"

Hermione resta bouche-bée. Les bras lui en tombaient.

"Alors vous ne-"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Mais les autres...vous les avez...moi j'ai... et vous ne m'avez pas...métamorphosé."

"Dumbledore a appris ce que je faisais, et il m'a ordonné d'arrêter sinon j'allais au devant des problèmes avec les parents."

Alors c'était vrai. Il ne l'avait embrassé que pour la faire taire ?

"Maintenant dehors, Miss Je-sais-tout." dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, silencieusement. Cette annonce venait de la laisser sans voix. Severus regretta ses paroles au moment où il la vit se diriger vers la sortie.

"Granger, attendez."

Il fallait qu'il la retienne. Qu'il lui dise qu'il était désolé. Il ne voulait que la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Vous oubliez votre baguette."

Elle revint sur ses pas, prit la baguette sans un mot et sortit de la salle. Il se maudissait à nouveau mais c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. S'il ne se retenait pas, il s'engagerait dans une relation avec elle, mais ce serait beaucoup trop risqué pour tous les deux. Si ça venait à se savoir, Severus perdrait scertainement sa place d'enseignant. De plus, à cause des quelques mangemorts voulant venger la mort de Voldemort, qui en ont après Severus, la vie d'Hermione serait en danger, et il ne pourrait survivre à une autre perte. Cela faisait presque vingt ans, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il pensait au jour où il avait trouvé Lily étendue sur le sol, son coeur se brisait à nouveau. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il arrive la même chose à Hermione. Alors peut-être que cette solution le déchirait au plus profond de son être, mais elle lui semblait être la moins risquée.

* * *

Voilààààà :)

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Je poste ce chapitre, avec beaucoup, voire même énormément de retard, je suis désolée, on a eu un GROS problème d'internet... Encore aujourd'hui, ça marche une fois sur deux.

Merci pour vos reviews, merci aux fidèles, et bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Enjoy.

* * *

Depuis le jour où il avait brisé le coeur d'Hermione, Severus se maudissait. Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis cette fameuse scène. Il se maudissait parce qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Pendant les cours, elle ne levait pas les yeux, et il n'osait pas l'interroger, de peur de croiser son regard vide. Quant à lui, il était encore plus froid que d'habitude avec ses élèves, et se faisait violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions les plus agressives.

En parlant de pulsions agressives, il était actuellement à deux doigts de tuer un certain rouquin.

"Weasley, fermez la." dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard :

"Je m'inquiète pour Mione, Harry. Elle est vraiment bizarre depuis tu sais quoi."

Ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

"_Aguamenti._" dit simplement le professeur, sa baguette en direction du jeune roux.

"Aaah ! Vous avez pas le droit !"

"Parlez moi encore une fois de la sorte et je vous change en pierre."

Ron déglutit, et se tût.

Le soir même, Rogue déambulait dans les couloirs du château. Il s'accordait ce plaisir nocturne, car il était insomniaque, mais aussi parce qu'il aimait le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs la nuit. De plus, il adorait surprendre les élèves qui trainaient hors de leurs dortoirs.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'il marchait dans les sombres allées du château, il entendit des bruits venant de la Tour d'astronomie. Il entendit des soupirs. Il fronça les sourcils, pensant d'abord à deux élèves qui se bécotent, puis leva tristement les sourcils en la voyant, là, recroquevillée, sanglotant. Son coeur se brisa à l'instant où il jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle. Il voulait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi elle pleurait, mais il supposait -non, il savait, qu'il était la cause de son chagrin. Il voulait la relever, et la serrer contre lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, plonger son nez dans la chevelure d'Hermione et renifler son shampoing à la cerise. Il recula, voulant s'éclipser, mais c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait vu. Elle venait de lever ses yeux emplis de larmes vers lui, et ça le déchirait. Elle se leva simplement, passant devant lui et voulant quitter la tour quand il l'arrêta.

"Miss Granger, je... ce n'est pas à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui une dernière fois.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?" demanda-t-elle, haussant les épaules.

Du mal. Ca lui faisait du mal, évidemment. En fait, ça le déchirait. La voir dans cet état... c'était plus que douloureux. C'est comme si on tordait chacun de ses organes.

Il aurait voulu lui répondre, mais déjà, elle n'était plus là. Tant mieux après tout. Il lui aurait dit qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle, du matin au soir, et que s'il le pouvait, il écouterait son instinct, et l'embrasserait tendrement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus continuait de se faire violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions qui le pousseraient à consoler Hermione, et la prendre dans ses bras pour la cajoler.

Et il la regardait, le coeur serré. Elle assistait à ses cours, mais ne levait la tête que pour regarder le tableau. Parfois, leurs regards se croisaient, mais elle baissait les yeux rapidement. Et lui, se sentait au plus bas. Pour une fois, cette solitude le tuait. Il se sentait affreusement seul. Il est vrai qu'elle lui a toujours fait pensé à Lily Evans, mais depuis qu'elle s'était "déclarée", il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Quand il l'avait connu, en première année, elle l'avait tout de suite attiré. Pas physiquement bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une enfant, mais il a toujours tout fait pour la protéger sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. La voir grandir était un spectacle. Elle devenait belle, de jour en jour. Les formes qui commençaient à apparaître, ses cheveux qu'elle parvenait à discipliner, son assiduité en cours, son talent en magie, son perfectionnisme, son habileté, sa gentillesse, tant de choses qui le menait à **une** conclusion : il l'appréciait. Severus Rogue ne dirait pas qu'il l'aimait, non. Ce serait mettre les pieds dans le pétrin. De plus, il n'a aimé qu'une fois. Lily Evans. Pour toujours, et à jamais. Et vu comment tout s'est brutalement arrêté lorsque Lily est morte, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse à nouveau avoir par des sentiments tels que ceux-ci. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Plus jamais. De personne. Et surtout pas d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas. Céder à un amour avec Hermione Granger serait céder à la folie. Et Severus Rogue n'était pas dans la folie. Alors il laissait la raison prendre le dessus.

Ce soir-là, il était à nouveau dans les couloirs du château. Il marchait, rapidement. Vraiment rapidement. Comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Il allait l'atteindre. Il se dirigeait presque inconsciemment vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle y était quelques jours auparavant, alors pourquoi pas ce soir ? Il tourna une dernière fois, et s'arrêta. Il la vit, debout, regardant au loin. Elle se retourna, et il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne pleurait plus.

"Miss Granger." dit-il, légèrement essoufflé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, presque indifférente. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait montrer. En réalité, son coeur s'était emballé lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa voix. Elle voulait le voir. Elle espérait le voir... mais pourquoi ? Rogue avait été bien clair avec elle. Et elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait d'être aussi froid avec elle. Mais la personne à qui elle en voulait le plus était elle-même. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi stupide. Elle s'en voulait d'être irrémédiablement attirée par lui, alors qu'il se comportait comme un abruti avec elle.

"Professeur."

"Que faites-vous... ici ?"

Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil. Merlin qu'elle était belle.

"Je fais une partie de tennis." ironisa-t-elle. Il fronça instantannément les sourcils.

"Il est tard Miss Granger, vous devriez rejoindre votre dortoir."

"J'aime être ici. C'est... calme, paisible, et agréable."

"Appréciez cet endroit pendant les heures autorisées."

"A cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne, c'est tout l'intérêt de venir aussi tard."

"Je vous trouve bien arrogante."

"Et alors ?"

Elle gardait cet air indifférent sur le visage qui montrait qu'il l'avait brisé.

"Vous avez changé en ce moment."

"Et alors ?" répéta-t-elle, haussant les épaules.

"Ce comportement, ce...manque de vie, ce n'est pas vous."

"A qui la faute."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Vous comprenez bien. Vous m'avez détruit, Professeur."

"Je sais."

"Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je n'arrive pas à mettre ça dans un coin de ma tête et passer à autre chose. Je ne peux que me repasser la scène en boucle. Je ne fais que penser à ce baiser, qui répondait enfin à mes espoirs, et ensuite je pense à ce que vous m'avez dit. Et depuis, l'opinion que j'ai de moi-même est bien affligeante. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi stupide. Je m'en veux de vous avoir toujours admiré. Je m'en veux de vous avoir approché et je m'en veux de vous aimer."

Elle s'arrêta enfin, mais les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Severus resta silencieux face à cette déclaration. Elle l'aimait ? Il n'en revenait pas.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se remit face au paysage. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, il le fallait, ça devenait urgent. Alors il s'approcha lentement, la prit par le bras, la mit face à lui et l'amena doucement contre lui. Elle cala sa tête sur son torse et continua de sangloter.

"Ne m'aimez pas, Hermione." dit-il, son menton posé sur sa chevelure sentant la cerise. "Je ne suis pas fait pour être aimé."

Elle voulait protester mais elle ne dit rien.

"Vous méritez mieux qu'un grincheux tel que moi."

"Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?" demanda-t-elle, sans bouger.

"Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je suis désolé de vous avoir tant blessé."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regardent sur plantèrent l'un dans l'autre.

"Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je vous ai dit."

Puis l'envie le prit et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement, puis fougueusement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi il faisait ça, mais elle se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de question et profiter de l'instant présent. A bout de souffle et à contre-coeur, ils se séparèrent enfin.

"Hermione, je..." il s'interrompit.

"Ne dites rien, s'il vous plaît."

"Je devrais y aller."

"Ne me quittez pas, je vous en conjure." dit-elle, mettant sa petite main dans celle de Rogue.

Il souffla lourdement. Il voulait résister, lui dire qu'il devait partir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle était la seule, depuis Lily, à le rendre aussi vulnérable et il détestait ça. Il détestait cette sensibilité qui apparaissait soudainement. Mais d'un autre côté, il aimait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Face à elle, il n'était pas le mangemort qui a fait tant de mal dans le passé. Avec elle, il oubliait cette période sombre de sa vie.

"Venez." dit-il, l'incitant à le suivre.

En quelques minutes, ils arrvèrent aux appartements de Rogue. Il l'invita à entrer. Elle entra dans le salon, puis s'assit sur un des canapés. Le salon était suffisamment grand pour accueillir quatre personnes.

"Du thé ?" proposa l'homme en noir.

"Oui merci."

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé.

"Bois, tu as l'air d'avoir froid."

Elle acquiesça, tandis qu'il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, laissant environ un mètre d'espace entre eux. Mais elle voulait pas s'éloigner de lui. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'approcha de lui.

"Nous devons parler, Hermione." Merlin, il adorait prononcer son prénom.

Elle savait ce qui allait suivre.

"Profitons de ce moment, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas vous entendre me dire que vous n'êtes pas fait pour moi."

Il esquissa un faible sourire. Elle avait raison, il fallait profiter de l'instant présent.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les tasses de thé étaient vides. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot en buvant. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, c'était simplement un moment où les mots n'étaient pas utiles. Finalement, il lança :

"Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim, Severus." Il frissonna lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom.

"Tu veux lire un livre ?"

"Non." son regard s'assombrissait.

"Tu veux... partir ?"

"Merlin, non. Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Je n'ai plus soif, je n'ai pas faim, je ne m'ennuie pas, ce que je veux c'est... embarrassant à dire. Je veux que vous... m'appreniez."

"T'apprendre ? Je..." il s'interrompit, ayant compris ce qu'elle voulait. "Tu n'y penses tout de même pas, je suis ton professeur-"

"Et alors ?"

"Je ne veux pas te faire ça, tu n'as jamais fait ça."

"Vous me guiderez."

"Tu pourrais le regretter."

"Jamais. Vous ?"

"Il n'est pas question de moi."

"S'il vous plaît, Severus. Apprenez-moi."

"Hermione, je ne sais pas si-"

"Apprenez-moi."

"C'est une grosse décision qui se-"

"Apprenez-moi."

A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle s'approchait un peu plus de lui.

"S'il te plaît Hermione, je ne suis qu'un homme, je ne saurais pas me contrô-"

"Apprenez-moi."

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase, elle plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Rogue, qui la reçut comme il se devait. Sa main gauche sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche, il approfondit le baiser.

En quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Rogue, qui était à son éfigie : sombre. Les draps étaient noirs, les taies d'oreillers aussi, c'était simplement splendide.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit, et regarda Rogue, qui enlevait sa cape de sorcier. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce qu'il portait dessous, et elle n'était pas déçue. Elle s'attendait à voir des vêtements plutôt... anciens mais non. Il portait une chemise noire, et une paire de Jeans bleu foncé avec des chaussures noires. Il fit une pause avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle resta assise, face à Rogue qui s'arrêta au quatrième bouton de sa chemise pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione. Il plongea son regard noir dans le sien, puis demanda :

"Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée."

"J'en ai envie."

"Je t'ai déjà fait tant de mal."

"C'est oublié."

"Tu n'auras aucun regret ?"

"Un seul, celui de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt."

Elle tendit la bouche vers lui et l'embrassa. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était toujours elle qui prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser. A partir de là, tout alla plutôt vite. Chacun enleva ses vêtements. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils y étaient. Ils étaient sous la couette, Severus au dessus d'Hermione, qui le regardait avec amour.

"Tu es sûre ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle étouffa un cri de douleur intense. Il décida alors de ne pas bouger quelques instants, afin qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il vit une larme rouler sur la joue de la jeune vierge. Il lui caressa la joue avec son index, et dit tendrement : "Je suis désolé." Elle s'efforça de lui sourire, comme pour le rassurer, puis lui dit de reprendre le rythme. C'est ce qu'il fit, très lentement, car les larmes de la jeune adulte continuaient de couler abondamment, sans qu'elle le veuille. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle souffrait, c'était certain, mais elle refusait d'abandonner.

Après un quart d'heure de va-et-vient très lents, Hermione sentit finalement le plaisir arriver, alors elle lui demanda d'accélérer le rythme, ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'ils eut finit, Hermione était comblée. Elle n'avait pas atteint le septième ciel, mais le fait de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait comblé. Elle était allongée, la tête sur le torse nu de Severus. Elle savait qu'il allait lui parler. Elle savait qu'il allait certainement y avoir une mise au point, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était profiter de cet instant qui lui semblait parfait.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Bisous bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, j'ai toujours d'énormes problèmes de net... Donc désolée.

Je suis toujours aussi heureuse en lisant vos mails, mille merci à vous :)

La suite, ENJOY.

* * *

Hermione bougea dans le lit, et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa sur le plafond. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite la chambre dans laquelle elle était. Ce n'est qu'ensuite, lorsqu'elle se tourna de l'autre côté, qu'elle se remémora la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Severus était là, près d'elle, dormant paisiblement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'il dormait, son air n'était pas dur, au contraire.

Elle regarda l'heure qu'il était : o4ho9. Elle se demanda ce qui allait se passer au réveil. Comment Severus allait-il réagir ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Allait-il être aussi doux que durant cette nuit, ou allait-il revêtir l'habit du professeur agressif ?

Elle décida de rejoindre son dortoir, et d'y finir la nuit. Peut-être que Severus était un homme qui n'aimait pas la compagnie le matin. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas être dans son passage, s'il ne le souhaitait pas.

Arrivée dans son lit, elle se posa beaucoup de questions, et celle qui revenait sans cesse était la suivante : Qu'allait-il se passer ? En effet, elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient un couple, ou non. Finalement, elle se laissa sombrer dans un lourd sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, aux environs de 7hoo. Elle se leva, alla ensuite sous la douche, puis s'habilla et se coiffa. Elle revêtut sa robe de sorcier, et rejoignit la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Ginny.

"Alors, vous l'avez fait ?" demanda Ginny, tandis qu'Hermione rougissait intensément.

Elle acquiesça, le rouge aux joues.

"C'est merveilleux !" s'exclama Ginny, alors qu'Hermione la regarda, un sourcil levé. "Comment c'était ?"

"Mmh... gênant."

"Tu as eu mal ?"

"Affreusement."

"Et après c'est passé ?"

"Oui."

"Donc ensuite c'était bien ?"

"Oui."

"Il a été doux ?"

"Oui."

"Et il est bien, nu ?"

"Oui."

Hermione se demandait si Ginny allait arrêter de poser toutes ces questions plus gênantes les unes que les autres. Apparemment non.

"Et ensuite vous avez parlé ?"

"Non."

"Donc vous avez tout de suite dormi ?"

"Oui."

"C'est beaaau."

Hermione leva encore une fois un sourcil.

"C'est génial, Mione. Alors maintenant, vous êtes un couple ?"

"Je... je n'en sais rien."

"Tu vas le revoir quand ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Il ne t'a rien dit au réveil ?"

"Je suis rentrée vers quatre du matin."

"Alors il t'a demandé de partir ?"

"Non Ginny."

"Alors pourquoi tu es partie ?"

"Je... je ne voulais pas être là quand il se réveillerait."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer maintenant."

"Tu penses qu'il ne va pas continuer ?"

"Je t'en prie Ginny, il est encore tôt pour cette multitude de questions."

"Oh, désolée."

Hermione se contenta de sourire. Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était pratiquement remplie. Elle rejoignirent Harry et Ron :

"Vous êtes déjà là ? C'est un jour à marquer d'un hibou blanc (je sais qu'on dit "pierre blanche" mais on est dans HP, vive les hiboux) !"

"Tu sais très bien que quand il s'agit du petit déjeuner, Ron me tire de mon lit très tôt." dit Harry, souriant.

"C'est bien Ron, ça. Toujours à l'heure quand il s'agit de manger !" s'exclama Ginny. Ils commencèrent à se lancer des pics, comme ils le faisaient habituellement.

Hermione, leva la tête vers la table des Professeurs, et vit que Severus y était. Elle fut soulagée de le voir. Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme, qui n'arriva pas à le décrypter. Il avait l'air dur, et froid. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais finalement, il hocha la tête en guise de bonjour, et elle fut à nouveau soulagée. Elle eut un sourire en coin, et retourna à son assiette. Elle avait voulu qu'il garde le silence, pour ne pas avoir affaire à des phrases qui la décevraient, mais finalement, elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir lui parler, c'était inévitable. Le connaissant, elle savait qu'il allait tout faire pour la convaincre que cette relation était malsaine, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Non, c'était à son tour d'être celle qui allait parler. Mais pour ça, il fallait réussir à pouvoir l'intercepter dans un couloir ou... dans ses appartements.

"Hermione, tout va bien ?" demanda Harry.

"Bien sûr, et toi, ton épaule va mieux ?"

"Un peu mieux grâce à la potion de Madame Pomfresh." dit-il souriant.

"J'adore le Quidditch, mais c'est un sport violent." dit-elle, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus fit son cours de la même manière que d'habitude. Il était sévère, autoritaire, et sarcastique. Avec tous les regards fixés sur lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la regarder. Il savait qu'il fallait lui parler. Cette nuit l'avait laissé perplexe. Elle avait été merveilleuse, mais que devait-il faire vis-à-vis d'Hermione ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Après le dîner, Hermione resta avec Harry, Ron et Ginny dans leur salle commune. Ensuite, elle alla faire un tour dans les couloirs du château. Elle se dirigea vers les appartements de son Professeur, résignée à se faire entendre. Elle frappa deux coups sur la porte, et attendit. Au bout de dix secondes, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Hermione." dit-il, fronçant les sourcils.

"Nous devons parler Severus." dit-elle calmement.

Il s'écarta de la porte, la laissant entrer. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, et s'assit sur un des canapés. Severus la rejoignit, et s'assit à côté d'elle, à un mètre d'intervalle.

"Hermione." dit-il simplement.

"Severus, je dois te dire quelque chose, avant que tu ne parles."

Il fut surpris par le tutoyement, mais finalement, vu ce qu'il s'était passé, il se dit que c'était plutôt approprié. Il acquiesça silencieusement.

"Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit... c'était... je sais que tu vas vouloir qu'on arrête, et je veux que tu saches que ça n'arrivera pas."

"Pourtant il le faut Hermione. Vous devez comprendre, je-"

"Ne me vouvoye pas Severus. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière." Elle était sèche à présent.

"C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas bien. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du laisser ça arriver."

"Non Severus, c'est hors de question." Elle voulait paraître ferme mais les larmes commençaient à emplir ses yeux. "J'ai déjà été déçu avec toi, il est hors de question que ça recommence."

"Hermione, je n'ai pas le choix. Une relation avec vous, c'est-"

"Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne **pas** me vouvoyer."

"Une relation avec toi," reprit-il. "ce n'est pas possible. J'en suis désolé Hermione, mais je ne peux pas poursuivre-"

"Je me fous de tes raisons." Il fut quelque supris de l'entendre parler de la sorte.

"Deux partisans de Voldemort sont à ma recherche. Ils veulent ma mort. Si jamais, cette... relation venait à se savoir, tu serais la principale cible pour eux. Ils te tueraient pour m'atteindre, et ils me tueraient ensuite."

"Quoi ? Tu souhaites ruiner une relation à cause de Sorciers psychopates ?"

"Oui, si ça peut te sauver, je ne veux pas continuer."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me sauver Severus. Je peux me sauver seule !"

"C'est ce que tu penses, mais tu as tort. Ils sont dangereux. **Très** dangereux."

"Je suis capable de m'occuper moi-même. Je suis une adulte Severus, alors traite moi en adulte."

"Je ne peux pas te mettre en danger."

"Pourquoi ne pas les tuer ?"

"Voyons Hermione... j'en ai fini de faire la guerre."

Il se leva, marchant devant le canapé.

"Qui sont-ils ?"

Il s'arrêta.

"Quoi ?"

"Qui sont ces deux psychopates ?"

"Ce n'est pas important."

"Severus. Dis le moi."

"Karkarof et Greyback."

"Ils s'en sont... sortis ?"

"Il se sont cachés après la guerre, et attendent que le château ne soit plus sécurisé pour terminer le travail."

"Terminer le travail ?"

"Ils attendent de venir me tuer."

"Je ne les laisserai pas faire Severus."

"Tu n'es pas sérieuse."

"Bien sûr que je le suis. On pourrait s'en occuper avec Harry, Ron et Ginny."

"Je doute que tes amis veuillent faire ça."

"Je peux leur en parler."

"Hors de question, Hermione."

Il se rassit à un mètre d'Hermione.

"De toute manière... je ne peux rien t'offrir."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Je ne peux t'offrir aucun avenir."

"Severus..."

"Hermione, voyons les choses en face. Je ne peux rien te donner de plus que la nuit passée."

"Ta phrase m'énerve légèrement." dit-elle soufflant. "Tu es en train de dire que tu ne peux que m'offrir du sexe ? Pour qui me prends-tu Severus ?"

Il ne répondit pas.

"Que du **sexe** ? Je crois rêver. Je ne suis pas une prostituée Severus !"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu en étais une."

"C'est pourtant ce que je comprends à travers ta phrase."

"Je..." commença-t-il, mais il finit par souffler. Etait-il réellement en pleine scène de ménage avec Hermione ? Il n'en revenait pas.

"Hermione... Nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble."

"De mieux en mieux Severus. Vraiment. Une difficulté et tu veux carrément rompre ?"

"Je ne savais pas qu'on était un couple." dit-il, froid.

"Tu aggraves ton cas."

"J'ai passé l'âge de toutes ces âneries."

"C'est tout ce que je suis ? Une ânerie ?"

"Je ne parle pas de toi."

"Je vois, Severus. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais de moi, alors maintenant tu me jettes."

Il souffla, une fois de plus.

"Et maintenant tu ne dis rien ? Très bien, j'ai compris." dit-elle se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Où vas-tu ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, toi et moi on n'est pas un couple, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je perds patience Hermione." dit-il soufflant.

"Et tu penses que tes réflexions ne me font pas perdre patience ? J'en ai assez, tu es censé être un homme, alors agis en tant que tel."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda-t-il, avec colère.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous avons partagé quelque chose la nuit dernière, quelque chose de spécial pour moi car je t'ai choisi, mais j'ai conscience que pour toi, je ne suis qu'une conquête de plus. Ta réputation te précède, tu n'es pas seulement le tyran des élèves de ce château, tu es aussi un homme qui use les femmes après s'en être servi."

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il est vrai qu'il était cet homme, mais il était différent avec elle... non ? A présent, deux solutions s'offraient à lui, mais aucune des deux seraient satisfaisantes. Il pourrait lui dire qu'en effet, il s'est servi d'elle, mais elle serait à nouveau brisée. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il était sincère et que pour sa protection, ça ne devrait pour se reproduire, mais, elle serait tout aussi brisée.

Il ne cessait de retourner la situation dans sa tête, mais n'y trouvait aucune solution. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cette relation était vouée à l'échec pour le moment.

"Tu as raison, Severus, ne dis rien. Ton comportement parle de lui-même. Tu n'es qu'un lâche."

Après cette phrase cinglante, elle repartit dans son dortoir. Lui, un lâche ? Après sa lutte contre Voldemort et ses partisans ? Dans un élan de colère, il retourna la table du salon et alla essayer de se calmer.

De son côté, Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, une boule au ventre.

"Mione, tout va bien ?" demanda Harry, qui avait Ginny assise sur ses genoux.

"Il faut qu'on parle. C'est urgent."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Tu en fais une tête... ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec le croque-mort ?" demanda Ron.

"Ronald, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas l'appeler comme ça."

"Désolé."

"Tu vas nous dire ce que tu as en tête ?" demanda Harry.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide, les amis, et personne ne doit être au courant."

Ron, Ginny et Harry, acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ?" demanda Ron.

"Greyback et Karkarof. Je les veux morts."

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bisous bisous.


End file.
